game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhaegan Targaryen
Full Name: Rhaegan Targaryen House/Clan: Targaryen House Words: 'Fire and Blood' Ruling House: Targaryen Title(s): Heir to the Iron Throne Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms Prince of Dragonstone Dragonlord Master of Coin Ser Age: 25 Date of Birth: 28/07/375 AL Place of Birth: Kings Landing Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Master of Coin on the Small Council Religion: The Seven (Although not particularly devout) Status: Alive Alignment: Lawful Neutral General Appearance: Rhaegan Targaryen is considered by many to be quite handsome, many marking his appearance similar to that of his great Grandfather and namesake, Rhaegar Targaryen, albeit with hair of a silvery gold, unlike the silver stands of his ancestor. Tall and well built, he has sharp features, as well as a notably slim face and pronounced jawline Hair Colour: Silvery gold Eye Colour: Indigo Skin Tone: Slightly sun-kissed Height: 6'3 Weight: 198 lbs Build: Lean and Muscled. Scars: Several scars received throughout combat training. Tattoos: None Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: None Lineage: Aegon VI and Daenerys Targaryen Father: Aemon I (49) Mother: Rhaenys Targaryen (Deceased) Brothers: None Sisters: [http://game-of-thrones-legacy.wikia.com/wiki/Rhaena_Targaryen Rhaena Targaryen] (20) [http://game-of-thrones-legacy.wikia.com/wiki/Rhaelle_Targaryen Rhaelle Targaryen] (20) Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Drogon (One of his Great Grandmother's Dragons who Rhaegan is now the Dragonrider of, 103) Allies: Targaryen Loyalists Enemies: Enemies of the Crown Overall Personality: Unlike many of his Targaryen forefathers, Rhaegan for the most part is seen as a generous and well tempered, in contrast to his own father who is often noted for his ill temper. This does not mean Rhaegan is without his own faults, as although he has seemingly escaped the madness strain of the Targaryen line, he can be quick to be come frustrated and offhand with people. On the whole though he is a pleasant man and takes many enjoyments in life, such as music and literature. Likes/Obssessions: Music (Particularly the harp) Literature Knowledge Dornish Wine Intelligence in others Intellectual Conversation Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Rudeness Arrogance Cheap Ale Vulgar Smells Cabbage Dimwits Fears/Phobias: The Targaryens once again falling from power. Hobbies/Interests: Practicing Swordcraft Reading Playing the harp Horseriding Tending to Drogon Physical Skills: Swordplay - Trained from the age he could walk as the heir to the Iron Throne, Rhaegan is highly trained and discipline in most froms of swordplay, a longsword being his preferred blade of choice. Jousting - Although Rhegan is hardly one to enjoy violence, he is as trained with the lance as he is with the sword. Being the Crown Prince, it is always expected of him to partake in tourneys, and so he must keep his skills up to comply. Agility - When not in full armour, and surprisingly given his height, Rhaegan is quite quick on his feet and lithe. Archery - Also trained in archery, while no master marksman, he is still a decent shot. Hand to Hand Combat - Along with his training with weapons, Rhaegan is also skilled in hand to hand combat, preferring precision over power, but also using his frame to his advantage. Musicmanship - Rhaegan is also a highly skilled musician, favouring the harp as his ancestor Rhaegar once did, and can play to a high standard. Intellectual Skills: Leadership Skills - The Maesters of Kings Landing trained Rhaegan from a young age in the art of leadership and consiquential decisions, to be fair and just while not succumbing to weakness or being used as a puppet. Photographic Memory - From almost the moment he could talk, Aerys discovered his son possessed an almost photographic memory, recalling the most minor events with ease as well as anything he had learned. It continues to be of the utmost use. Financial Studies - One of Rhaegan's finest assets lies in his knowledge of finance, how to spend money effectively and more importantly, how to make it. Strategy - While never expected to be a leader of war, Rhaegan was nevertheless schooled in strategy and the art of battle and siege warfare. He was also trained in pursuits such as cyvasse and mapreading. Multilingual - As fitting of a Westerosi noble and prince, Rhaegan is able to speak in several languages, being fluent in the Common Tongue, the Trade Tongue and the Braavosi version of Low Valyrian, which was taught to him by one of the Maesters at Kings Landing. Furthermore from the teachings, he has a good knowledge of what there is left of High Valyrian, as well as the Dothraki Language, Languge of Asshai and Lhazareen. Charm - Given his natural good looks and intelligence, Rhaegan often displays an aptitude in charm, drawing many people to him, but also using it in business ventures and so on. Weapons: Blackfyre - One of the legendary Valyrain Steel blades of House Targaryen, if was wielded first by Aegon the Conqueror and down his line, until it was passed to the Targaryen bastard Daemon Blackfyre. The blade itself went missing after the Blackfyre Rebellion but following a Targaryen excavation ordered by Aegon VI, the blade was found along with several artifacts and handed down the Targaryen line once more. Aemon gave his son the blade as soon as he grew too frail to use it, and Rhaegan keeps it by his side at all times. Clothing Style: Wearing only the finest of clothes, Rhaegan can always be seen donning the reds and black of his house colours. Armour: Rhaegan has two sets of armour, the first, a tabard bearing the Targaryen sigil worn over a suit of chainmail, while the other is his famed set modelled after his ancestor Rhaegar's, a suit of ebony steel plate , with several rubies encrusted in the chestpiece resembeling the Targaryen sigil. Background: -Work In Progress- RP Logs